Beloved
by xsweetxchildxofxmine
Summary: When Zidane returns, Dagger is being forced to marry a man she doesn’t love classic timing This could turn out to be quite mushy lol. Aww, come on, you know you have to R&R...COMPLETE!
1. Bittersweet Romance

A/N: When Zidane returns, Dagger is being forced to marry a man she doesn't love (classic timing) This could turn out to be quite mushy lol. Aww, come on, you know you have to R&R...thought of this while listening to bittersweet romance...sniff

_Chapter 1-Bittersweet Romance_

"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" Zidane cried.

Dagger couldn't believe her eyes. The man she had loved with all of her heart, the man who she had never stopped thinking of from the day they parted, who could read her like no one else could. _Zidane. _She could remember his face, his perfect cheeky smile, everything. Tears burned in her eyes as she gasped in shock.

Dagger rose from her seat, looking down at the small stage in disbelief. He was there. He was calling for her. Four years she had waited for him to speak to her once more, to see him in the flesh than in her frequent dreams. She closed her eyes as one single tear dripped from her face, she took a deep breath.

"_Promise me one thing...please come back..."_

Memories flooded her mind as seconds passed, Dagger felt her knees weakening as she dared herself to look back. He was still there, waiting. She felt her heart leap as she leaned anxiously over the balcony, shaking her head, still sure she was daydreaming. _Go..._she told herself angrily. _It's him! How long have you waited for this moment? He came back for you..._

Dagger couldn't let herself think rationally anymore. Her senses had gone completely as the man she loved stood in her very own castle, waiting for her. She leapt from the throne and darted across to the doors. Steiner and Beatrix stood in their usual positions, but made no effort to move out of her way. She stared at them both, suddenly furious at their refusal to move.

She looked down in anguish when the heavy doors swung open abruptly. Dagger looked in sincere gratitude to Steiner, who grinned, and Beatrix, who bowed to her Majesty. Dagger didn't waste another moment. She strode down the stairs as fast as she could, hastily moving her long white dress out of her way.

She flung herself at the exit to the palace, as nervous soldiers attempted to stop her. Dagger ignored them and continued.

Crowds of many Alexandrians stood in her path, as she peered over the shoulder of one man. She politely brushed past people, beginning to make her way through the busy mass, all giving her looks of confusion and doubt. She smiled faintly at many of them as she pushed past.

_Wait...why am I not even trying? _She thought as one large man stood in her way and she couldn't push past him. _This is Zidane! I have to get to him! Forget the royalty, Zidane was right! It's not me...Some things are more important than rules. _She smiled and grabbed the mans shoulders and with all of her strength hauled him out of her road, eagerly picking up the pace and beginning to run. Many people began to move out of her path, whispering to one another excitedly.

Dagger pulled two people. Apart and drove her way through, when unexpectedly someones hand leapt out at her neck and pulled her most treasured possession from her.

The pendant she had carried for years so passionately, the pendant that made her who she was, a queen, lay on the ground as if thrown away casually. She stared down as her hands clasped her bare neck. She felt a deep shame for holding such credit to a pendant. Then she realised she had stopped.

With a nod, she turned and began to sprint faster and harder than before, gaining on the stage quickly.

The crowd parted, and she threw off her tiara as she began to sob. Zidane was there. His arms outstretched, he looked just as she remembered. He wore a small smile on his face, and his eyes still twinkled, always full of energy. She bit her lip as she ran into his arms.

He spun her around, lifting her small body from the ground and holding her close. He placed her lightly back onto the floor, still holding her tightly. His eyes were brimming with tears as she felt her stomach churn with delight, although her body fought furiously against her sobbing.

Zidane looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, and smirked at her. Dagger couldn't help but grin at him, still the same old Zidane. She felt angry for this pain she was trying hard to fight, her body racking with sobs, her heart burning inside her. She desperately hugged him, but the rage inside her had been building up for so long, she felt her hands lift up and with some force, she punched him hard on the chest.

Zidane chuckled slightly. She had gotten stronger. How ironic it was that on the inside they were both breaking, but they could still be as tough on the outside. He wrapped one arm around her waist and ran his hand tenderly across her beautiful long hair. Her hits were weakened considerably as she looked at him once again, those big blue eyes of him becoming all she could see, she felt her body melt as he gently pulled her into an embrace. Slowly, she draped her arms around his neck, as he held her with such care, her fragile body against his muscular chest.

Tears still fell from Daggers eyes, the pain and torment she had suffered, and was still trying to bear, all rushed through her veins like hot liquid as she gripped Zidane firmly, never wanting to let go.

The crowd went wild around them, although they couldn't even hear as they were too absorbed in each other. All of their old friends had returned today, almost as if they knew what would happen. Up high on the balcony of Alexandria Castle, Steiner and Beatrix happily heaved up the traditional ceremonial sword, holding it to catch the light across it. The gleam shone down on Zidane and Dagger, as applause broke out and many people cheered and yelled their approval.

Dagger softly broke from Zidanes grip and brought one hand to his face, grazing his cheek, wiping away one tiny tear. "How did you survive...?" she whispered.

Zidane smiled faintly as he took Daggers hands. "I had no choice. I had to live." He replied, his voice sending Daggers heart soaring once more. "I wanted to come home to you...so...I sang your song."

Dagger grinned at him, at which he smiled too, another tear escaping from his eyes. She closed her eyes and looked down, thinking how sweet this moment was. Dagger returned to his gaze, and shook her head faintly.

"Our song." She said lovingly, squeezing his hand. Zidane continued staring into her deep brown eyes, but his lip shook with sadness as she spoke. Moments passed as they forgot the pain and lost each other, drowning in each other eyes, the love in each was the only thing holding them together and stopping them from breaking into sobs.

Zidane suddenly leant his head closer to Daggers and caught her lips with his, kissing her passionately as the crowd applauded once more. Dagger couldn't help but smile, as she realised she was holding onto the one thing she knew wouldn't ever let her go again.

They broke their kiss eventually, when they could no longer keep the tears under control. They hugged once more, their bodies entwining perfectly. Zidane took Daggers left hand and held it to his heart, gently rubbing her fingers. He brushed his thumb against a ring, and, surprised, he looked down. There, as his stomach lurched, on Daggers hand, was an engagement ring.

A/N: What did ya think? Please tell me. I've written the next chapter, but please comment on this first! I want to know if it was any good...do you think it was specific enough? I wanted it to be as like the game ending as possible...r&r!

_Chapter 2-Flow of Life_

A/N: Whey hey, prepare to meet the fiancée in this chapter or next! Goodie or baddie? What do ya think? Comments please...


	2. Flow of Life

A/N: Whey hey, prepare to find out who the fiancée is in this chapter! Goodie or baddie...hrm, easy question lol  By the way, just a quick note to say that Dagger is NOT to blame here, I love Dagger so much, I would never portray her to be a bitch. She and Zidane are so meant to be! Thankies for the reviews!

**Previously:** Zidane suddenly leant his head closer to Daggers and caught her lips with his, kissing her passionately as the crowd applauded once more. Dagger couldn't help but smile, as she realised she was holding onto the one thing she knew wouldn't ever let her go again.

They broke their kiss eventually, when they could no longer keep the tears under control. They hugged once more, their bodies entwining perfectly. Zidane took Daggers left hand and held it to his heart, gently rubbing her fingers. He brushed his thumb against a ring, and, surprised, he looked down. There, as his stomach lurched, on Daggers hand, was an engagement ring.

_Chapter 2-Flow of Life_

Dagger shook her head as the hot salty tears plunged rapidly down her pale face. "I...come with me..." she muttered, taking a reluctant Zidanes hand as the crowd watched them eagerly.

She led him back into the wings of the stage, past the crew who stared at her with looks of surprise and anger. Zidane had come all this way for her to be married off, those eyes said to her. Her stomach leapt as the shame tore her heart apart, the wound Zidane had himself created and mended by returning.

"Dagger...you-you're-"

"No." she interrupted, fighting the tears which crept down from her hurt eyes and made Zidane go blurry. She couldn't pretend he wasn't really there, because he was, he had come back. She couldn't imagine the pain that must have held him as he stared at the ring on her finger, the smile wiped so cruelly from his face.

"No? Dagger...what the hell is going on?" he said, the emotion apparent in his voice. Tears lined his blue eyes and she felt her heart swoon with guilt and disgrace.

"I...I don't...know how to explain this. I'm..."

"You're getting married." He said with extreme hurt in his tone. She shook her head furiously, tears lining her chin.

"No. I...you've been gone for four years. Do you even know what it felt like to have to listen to everyone telling me to move on? Zidane," she continued, sobbing uncontrollably now. "I never believed it, you would never...you know I used to lie in bed, and think..." Dagger caught her breath back and sat on the floor miserably, unable to fight with her body, struggling to keep talking.

Zidanes initial reaction was to comfort her, but as he bent down and wrapped his arms around her, he didn't know what he should do. She was going to belong to someone else, she was wearing their engagement ring, although it seemed to him she didn't really much care for it.

"Do...do you love him?" he managed to murmur. She looked up abruptly and gasped.

"N-No." she stammered, pushing her head further into her hands, her body shaking. Zidane felt his heart lighten a little. "H-How cou-could you ask m-me that? Z-Zidane." She whimpered, and Zidane felt his surge of love give in to that beautiful face injured with the pain he had caused.

"But...but you're going to m-marry someone, Dagger." He said reasonably, stroking her hair gently.

Dagger bit her lip, her once happy eyes filled with sadness and angst. She shook her head, mostly to herself. "I...I don't want to, Zidane. I never did."

"Can't you...say no to the guy?"

Dagger began to cry once more. "...no..." she whispered. "I signed a...a contract."

Zidane felt outraged. "What? Dagger!"

It seemed Dagger had expected this reaction, but she still flinched as his voice rose and burrowed her head down in fear. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled.

Zidane sighed. "I wanted to come home to you years ago, Dagger. I wanted to surprise you and be with you...be with you forever." He stopped, embarrassed as she looked back up at him, a faint smile on her lips. "When I saw that...ring...the last thing I expected was to come home to you engaged to some guy." He said remorsefully.

"I waited." She replied. "I waited for you so long I thought my heart would break. It already had, actually. People were tugging at me from all sides, making me meet with suitors and princes, all after my money. I don't think one of them even looked at my face." She whispered sorrowfully, wiping her face with her hands. "My moth-Queen Brahne, in her will...it says that I have to be married by the time I'm 20. And I'm...it's my birthday next week." She explained, and all of it pieced together for Zidane. She wasn't marrying out of free will, she was being forced to.

"Dagger...this is all my fault...if I had gotten back sooner-"

"This was arranged months ago," she muttered, her voice breaking very now and then. "There was nothing you could do, Zidane. It's my fault. If I had held out for longer..."

An awkward silence passed, their angst felt heavy in the air they could feel it as if it was pressing down on their shoulders, losing their balance. This was not how things were supposed to turn out.

"...this feels like a dream..." Dagger murmured softly, holding her knees tight against her chest, her hands clamped onto the side of her legs. "I used to picture this...what this would be like..."

Zidane felt his heart well slightly as she spoke. "I missed you, Dagger." Her heart skipped a beat, as her pain washed over her like a fresh tide, causing her to clutch her chest, it now beginning to hurt from her sobs.

Dagger wandered to her own little world, where time stood still and she could gather her emotions. For years she had fought everything around her to stay in her dream world, where Zidane was alive and running back to her as fast as he could, not stopping to rest, all he could do was run, run to get back where he belonged...the reality hit her with sudden rage when she was being forced to meet with suitors, princes from here and there, and none could look her in the eye. All wanted her money and power. _Take it, _she felt like screaming_. Take it; Zidane is the only one that matters._

"I...I guess we should go back." Zidane said timidly, gesturing to the silent crowd. Dagger sighed and got up, wiping her soaked face with the back of her hand. Zidane followed her lead and sat up awkwardly. "Is...Is _he_ there?"

Dagger looked at him for a moment then shook her head slightly. "No. I couldn't let him be here for...this play really mattered to me, and I didn't want...well, I wanted to be alone."

Zidane felt his heart swell as he took in what she was saying. He couldn't believe that what had crushed his heart held Daggers in chains, unable to escape. He suddenly realised he had postponed asking the question which interested him most. In a nervous voice, he asked. "Dagger...who is he?"

She shivered, as her eyes drifted away from Zidanes and fell to the floor. Her lungs felt tight and her mind raced as she imagined Zidanes eyes filled with tears, all made by her. Pain she would cause. _I'm so sorry, Zidane. _

"It's...his name is Kadaj. He...he's Garlands son."

A/N: BUH BUH BUH! What do ya think? I didn't know who to put, so I made this guy up. Come on people, you know you want to review. Sorry for the time it took to do this, but you will see I wrote the third chappie also...Can't wait for the release of Advent Children, can't believe I have to wait longer for it over here...damn you...the trailers for it are amazing though, aren't they? Squeals R&R you cheesecakes...


	3. Trapped

A/N: I have been extra nice to write both of these and post them at the same time. Thanks to the people who reviewed previously, you rule! Have more time on my hands no that it's the September weekend, although I really should be doing homework. Oops...

_Chapter 3-Trapped_

Zidane was taken aback. He knew he should have expected it, but his heart thudded dully inside his chest, his head hurt and his eyes stung. What was more, his one true love was going to be married to a past enemies son.

Dagger fell to her knees again, but Zidane couldn't go to her this time. He felt dead inside, his emotions no longer there. He knew the distance he had come to be with her again, the speed at which he had ran, the time it had taken. Yet fate had a plan for him, and it wasn't a good one. He would have to live his life knowing that he had ruined his chances because of his loyalty to Kuja in his final moments. He regretted ever going back, if he had only known what it would have cost him later on...

"Garnet!" a voice called from outside. Dagger sprang up from her crouched position, wiping her tears away hastily as she looked around to the direction where the voice had come from. "Garnet!" the voice called, louder and with more authority.

A man with lank short silver hair and bright green eyes came into view, and stared coldly at Dagger. She nodded to him and looked sorrowfully at Zidane, who looked back at her blankly.

"Uhm...Z-Zidane, this is...him," she finished lamely, raising her hand to Kadaj slightly. Her lack of enthusiasm did not go unnoticed by Kadaj, who sneered and turned his attention to Zidane, who could not look him in the eye. Kadaj cleared his throat, feeling he was owed an introduction to this stranger.

"Uh, Kadaj, this is-" Dagger began. Kadaj placed his hands behind his back with pride, and circled Zidane rudely.

"You...are you not the man who killed my father but four years ago?" he snarled gruffly, making Zidane sigh.

"Nice to meet you too." Zidane said angrily, clenching his fists. Dagger faintly smiled and took Kadajs arm lightly, pulling him away from Zidane.

"You can't treat my friends like that Kadaj..." she muttered, trying to spare Zidanes feelings, who stared at her with obvious hurt.

Kadaj pulled his arm away from her s if her touch was hot, he recoiled and stood upright, his tall figure towering over her. He put his face close to hers, his eyes burning into hers.

"I can do whatever I like, Garnet, it is after all, my own land now."

"Not yet it isn't! And I have a say too, it's my own castle!" Dagger exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed as her anger boiled her blood. "What are you here for, anyway? I told you to leave me alone today..."

"Your soldier, Steiner, told me that was a man named Zidane had returned to the castle. I want to know his purpose here, that's all."

Zidane stood against the wall, as he felt hot tears brimming over. How could his fate be so cruel that he didn't even see a point in it?

Dagger felt her face burn with fury. She hated him, and couldn't believe her stupidity to marry him of all people. Then she remembered why it was him she agreed to. He was the only one, she reminded herself, that had not wished to force things such as children upon her, and for that she had been rather grateful.

"Zidane came back...to see me." Dagger said with shame. "He came back for me, Kadaj. I have missed him." her voice trailed off as she looked to Zidanes poor face, full of remorse. Zidane looked up suddenly, and he managed a faint smile. Dagger, however, could not smile, for his eyes said how much hurt he was feeling. She felt like hugging him, kissing him, anything to make it all go away. But the presence of Kadaj prevented her from doing so, although her body made to move towards him when Kadaj grabbed her by the shoulders.

"This man," he glared at the thief, "killed my own father. He shall not return to this castle again. I am never to hear his name again, and neither shall you, Garnet. You are my wife, and will do as I say!" he commanded. He threw his arm around Daggers waist and made to pull her from the wings and out. Dagger struggled against his heavy hold, and Zidane attempted to move.

Kadaj turned to him, holding Dagger by her waist and keeping her steady. She tried to throw his large arms off of her, but he was too strong. "Take a last look at her, _Zidane, _this is the last time you will ever see her face again!_"_ he scorned with obvious delight, and Dagger began to shout in protest. "GUARDS!" Kadaj yelled over her voice, and immediately four men appeared by his side. "Arrest this man; he tried to kill the Princess!"

"No!" Zidane screamed, as Dagger was pulled away from him. The guards threw themselves on top of Zidane, pinning him down and handcuffing him. The guards hauled him against the wall, his body slammed into the hard wood, as his breath was knocked out of him.

He felt a hard bang on his head, his mind slowed, and Zidanes world went blank as Dagger shouted for him, he drifted into unconsciousness as the guards held him down. Kadaj grinned to himself as the crowd parted in silence for their new king.

Zidane heard the rain battering on the street, and he felt his clothes stick to him. He turned over on his side, his head still banging from the attack. He opened his eyes and found to his surprise, he was outside. He saw a blurry vision of people staring at him from further away, but he couldn't get his eyes to focus.

"Zidane?" a female voice said. Suddenly Zidane saw his old friend, Freya, standing over him. Tears filled her eyes, as she covered Zidane with a warm blanket and gently brought him to his feet. She pulled him into a tight embrace, no words were exchanged.

"Freya...how you been?" he muttered as he pulled away from her, not looking in her eyes. Freya sighed unhappily.

"I'm really sorry, Zidane." she whispered. She led him slowly out of the rain and into the inn, where she paid for a room. "Are you ok?"

Zidane shook his head. "I don't know what to do. I thought, once I got back here...I don't know how this happened...at all."

"None of us thought this would happen. Dagger was close to going crazy, they've been so hard on her these past few months. I understand why she did what she did."

Zidane bit his lip, and rubbed his aching head. "I think I understand too...I don't blame her, but...Freya, this wasn't supposed to be the ending."

"The ending...?"

"I always thought when I came back...it would be our happy ending. You know, happily ever after. This, this idiot she's going to marry. God, Freya, I wish I could do something..."

Freya nodded. "I know...but this world works in mysterious ways...maybe, for some reason, this guy was supposed to come along...it makes the happy ending that much sweeter..." she said hopefully, hugging Zidane again. He shrugged.

"I just don't know...but thanks, Freya. It's...good to be back, huh?" he said sadly.

Freya couldn't think of a way to cheer him up. She decided to drop this depressing subject. "A lot's happened, Zidane. Eiko was adopted by Cid and his wife, Vivi has sons, Amarant is still the same arrogant guy though...Zidane?"

"Thanks, Freya, I appreciate this." he gestured to the room they were sitting in. "But if you don't mind, I kinda wanna be alone..."

"S-Sure...I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. God night." she said simply, squeezing his shoulder. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Tomorrows another day." he said, trying desperately to sound positive. Freya left with a nod, and closed the door. Zidane sighed and jumped onto the bed. He felt for his pillow and shoved it against his face, wishing he could leave this world. Without Dagger nothing mattered. His sobs were drowned out by the sound of the rain, as it clashed against his window, he cried into the night.

Dagger leapt out of Kadajs grip as soon as she reached the castle. He flew for her and brought her round to face him, his face full of triumph.

"I hate you..." she murmured, her tears flowing once more. He glared at her and held her tighter, making her wince. "You can't stop me seeing him, Kadaj...he's my...friend...I want to see him..."

"I can do what I please. You forget, garnet, you are mine as of now. Well, officially once the wedding is over, but it is so soon...I think tomorrow would be perfect."

Daggers eyes widened. "T-Tomorrow? Kadaj, wait-"

"My mind is made up. The wedding is tomorrow. BEATRIX!" Kadaj yelled. A sulking Beatrix rushed over immediately, her hate for him on her face was so apparent he did not look at her. "Have the preparations made for the wedding. We shall be wed at noon tomorrow. Go!" he ordered, and Beatrix nodded directly. She shot Dagger a anguished look, and Dagger began to sob again.

"Garnet! Come with me..." Kadaj charged, leading her with a strong hand up the staircase and into her own room. He slammed her small body against a wall, and she cried out in pain. He held a hand against her mouth and looked into her eyes.

"Now listen carefully to me, _dearest_," his voice dripped with sarcasm as she tried to move, but her body was firmly restrained against his. "You will marry me tomorrow at noon. You will obey me and do as I please, and once I have control over this land, you can say goodbye to all these pathetic soldiers and those commoners you call your friends. All will be gone before you can blink, especially your friend Zidane. He will regret ever meeting you, my canary, and do not think you can ever defy me like you did today! I can make you regret these things..." he said furiously. He punched Dagger hard in the stomach, making her drop to the floor; he loosened his grip and calmly walked to the door. "Good night, my soon to be wife. Sweet dreams." he snickered. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Dagger alone.

She felt like screaming, the pain unbearable in her body and mind. The tears had stopped as if her body could produce no more, but sobs took her body as she slumped against the wall, unsure she would ever see her friends again. She pictured each one, desperate to see them and warn them. Zidane came into her mind, his hurt look, tears in his stunning eyes, that cheeky smile, his gentle hold, most of all, his entire beautiful kiss...would she ever experience any of it again?

Eiko had been on her way to Daggers room when she heard Kadajs commanding voice. She heard ever word he had said, tears filled her eyes as he spoke, she could imagine Dagger in there, trying to fight him. When the door opened, she flung back and ran as fast as she could. She needed to help Dagger, but her time was limited, as it was already late at night and she had to come up with a plan. Fast.

A/N: So...any thoughts? I don't know if this is enough...review please, I need some help. A few more chapters to go, I think, I just need to plan it out properly. What do you think of Kadaj? Bastard, ain't he? Lol...please comment, good or bad, I don't mind! I need some encouragement...


	4. One Winged Angel

A/N: Heya, I'm back...thankies for the reviews, and here is the fourth chappie! Expect another few, I want to make this story last as long as possible! Lol, enjoy...and don't forget to R&R...

_Chapter 4-One Winged Angel_

Zidane woke up, it was morning. He felt a harsh tug on his leg, but he ignored it and rolled over, still exhausted. He felt the tug again, but harder. He frowned and with a grunt got up. A young purple haired girl stared back at him helplessly.

"Zidane, wake up!"

He sighed. Eiko was the same impatient girl. She hadn't even grown much at all in four years, although her hair was longer than it was before. Her little eyes were filled with anxiety, and Zidane knew it must be important.

"Eiko! How are you? What have you been-"

"Never mind all that!" she exclaimed hastily. She grabbed Zidanes shoulders with her small hands and looked at him. "There's a crisis here!"

"What...what is it?"

"Dagger has to marry that idiot with silver hair at noon _today_!" she burst out, shaking Zidane heatedly, her face full of worry. Zidane looked down, his heart was beating hard.

"...and...What can I do about it?" he said quietly. He released himself from Eikos grasp and got up and walked around the room absent mindedly, scratching his head. "I mean...she chose this...didn't she?"

Eiko put her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? Dagger's being forced into it! He says he won't let her see any of us ever again! WE need to help her!"

Zidane thought about this. His heart leapt at the thought of rescuing Dagger, but his mind told him otherwise. "We...we have to leave her to it. W-What if she doesn't want us there? Or, or if she really does wanna marry this guy? I mean...what if we save her from something she actually wants?"

Eikos face grew red. "Have you been taking crazy pills? This is Dagger! She's _supposed _to be with you Zidane, every one knows it! And-"

"Well, I don't know it." Zidane replied uncertainly, sitting back down on the bed again. He sighed.

"Do you love her?" Eiko asked simply. Zidane spun round to face her, taken aback. He shrugged uncomfortably, embarrassed by how upfront she was being.

"I..."

"Zidane, do you love her?" she repeated, raising her voice slightly.

"...yes."

"Then what are you waiting for? You have to take her back! If you do love her...aw come on Zidane, what have you got to lose here? Dagger wants you too, I know it! Come on, please..."she begged, clasping her hands together and falling to her knees. Zidane smiled faintly at her gesture.

"Eiko...I can't. What if me going there puts Dagger in danger? I can't do that again, not after all I've caused...she'll be...happy, with him." he said with some difficulty.

"So just like that, huh? You're giving up on her just like that?" Eiko retorted angrily, standing up to face Zidane. "She waits for you for four years Zidane, and yo-"

"She gave up on me! She signed that stupid contract in the first place!" Zidane shouted, and Eiko backed away from him.

Her arms fell behind her back and she dropped her head down, as she blinked back tears. "I...I was the one that told her to sign it." she said weakly, her voice full of shame and guilt.

"Y-You?" Zidane said disbelievingly. "Eiko..."

"I'm sorry, Zidane...but...Dagger was so sad all the time and...I thought she might cheer up if she just didn't have to battle out the whole suitor thing anymore...I never thought she would have to...it's not her fault, ok? It...it was me." she said mournfully, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Zidane walked over to her and squeezed her shoulder. "It's alright..." he whispered. "You thought you were doing the right thing; you were being a good friend to Dagger. I don't think it' your fault...or Daggers...it's all my stupid fault. But...I'm sorry Eiko I just can't destroy this for Dagger."

Eiko looked up at him. "It's not just you Zidane, she's not going to be able to see any of us. He's practically kidnapping her in her own home! We're her friends; we have to do something..."

Zidane got up and shook his head. "I'm sorry. But I just can't do it..." And with that, Zidane slowly opened the door and left, running out into the cold streets of Alexandria.

Dagger woke to the sound of birds chirping and people whispering. She turned over and stretched her arms up high, pulling the covers from her. She had the strangest dream. She had dreamt that Zidane had come back, but she was already engaged and she was told she was getting married today.

Dagger heart drooped like a flower as she realised. It was all true. She really was engaged to some guy, and she really was getting married today. A bright light shone through the window, and she noticed Beatrix was standing beside the opened curtains, her face full of sadness.

"Your Highness," she said calmly. "Today is the day..."

Dagger tried to smile but her head spun at the thought of last night. Her stomach was still sore form where he had punched her, but she tried to hide it. "I know...it's kinda hard to believe..."

"It's for the best, Garnet, really..." she replied, but her face remained sorrowful. "I know you love Zidane, but...who knows this guy might be...charming, once you get to know him better."

"Thanks, Beatrix."

"You Highness...I'm...congratulations." she said with a fixed grin, and left the room without another word. Daggers eyes stung as she got up with a wince. She pulled her nightgown up and saw a great ugly bruise planted right on her ribs. She looked at it in the mirror and groaned. This was not going to be the most special day of her life.

She spotted her wedding dress hung up neatly in her open cupboard. She went over to it and felt its soft material. She pulled it from the hanger and took it silently to the mirror. It was a beautiful outfit. It had pearls attached to the front, had a small wing on the chest, and the veil with it was just as pretty. Dagger placed it on her head, leaving her hair flowing and free. She looked good. She felt her heart sink again as she thought about Kadaj and his plans for her friends.

_I'm so helpless, _she thought bitterly._ I can't even defend myself, let alone my friends. I'm so weak. Why should I have to fight for my own home, just for it to be mine? _

Dagger sighed and held her dress close to her chest. Tears fell from her delicate face. _Zidane...I don't wanna be with him...help me..._

A/N: Ooo, getting close to the wedding now...what do you think? Should end this story in a couple of chappies, I think. Comment people! Tell me what I can improve on etc...oh well, see ya!


	5. If You Open Your Heart Part I

A/N: Whey, hello again. Fifth chappie up now! I've decided to do this as a part one, cos I think the next part should be another chapter...but it's already half written. Sorry for how long it's taking me to do the other stories, but once I'm finished this one I'll concentrate on the rest, I promise! Anyway, R&R!

_Chapter 5-If you Open Your Heart -Part I_

Freya had planned to meet Zidane at the inn in the morning, but he wasn't there. She had found Eiko however, and within five minutes had rounded up the others.

They al sat silently at the bar, words escaping them as they pondered what to do. Amarant, Eiko, Vivis sons, herself and Quina all sat in each others company, the rain pattering on the roof firmly.

"We don't have enough time." Amarant stated simply, shrugging his large shoulders.

Eiko got up from her chair, furious. "There's plenty of time, if you just used your big head to come up with an idea!"

"Man, I hate kids..." Amarant muttered.

"What did you say?" Eiko retorted irritably, as the Vivis sighed and shook their heads at one another.

"Guys, calm down..." Freya mumbled, closing her eyes and holding her head to try and concentrate. "Ok...we have two options. Either we go upfront and take Dagger, or we go in quietly before the wedding actually begins...ideas?"

Quina turned around to face Freya. "I make big banquet for wedding. I eat at wedding! I must eat, so hungry..." Quina said unhappily, grabbing their stomach.

"There's not much we can do when the ceremony begins...the public are kept a reasonable distance away from the ceremony...perhaps if someone could sneak into the ceremony undetected...we could...ah, but then..." Freya mumbled under her breath, although everyone was listening intently.

"Let's just face it; we can't do a damn thing." Amarant said blatantly. "And if Zidanes not even gonna help her, why the hell should we?"

Eiko began to yell furiously again. "Friends don't give up on each other! We have to do something...! Man, you are so stupid!"

There was silence at the table. Each one looked at each other as the clock to their right struck 11. They only had one hour to decide on a plan.

"I think our best option is to lay low on the sidelines and just...wait...what if we started a commotion, say just as the wedding begins? We could slip away and be unheard when the music plays, then we have time to decide, say Amarant and me, will start a fake fight. Notice I say fake, Amarant." She said with a glare in his direction. He just shrugged. "Then everyone else has time to get Dagger out. Then we can go to Dali, I'm sure that Kadaj doesn't even know about that village."

"Mmm..." one of the Vivis said uncertainly. others stroked their hats and shook their heads. "I can't see any problems with it..."

Freya nodded. "That is the plan then. All of you get your weapons, and we'll meet at the castle, say quarter to?"

Everyone nodded and left the bar.

"It will be difficult without Zidane, but we can do this. He has time to follow his heart and decide." Freya muttered before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the Alexandrian castle, Zidane stood in the pouring rain. It was just after 11 o'clock. He felt like going back into the inn to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. His heart ached as he thought of Dagger getting ready right now; about to marry a man she didn't love. The rain said everything. He wanted to go to her, he desperately did, but what would he do? Storm the place and ruin everything? Put her in danger because of Kadaj and Zidanes jealousy? Zidane regretted ever coming back to this. If he had stayed away, Dagger might have been happy. Now he was sure he had messed up her life.

"I can't..."

Rage erupted throughout his body as he imagined Dagger being bossed around, made to do things and most of all not letting her see her own friends. But what could he do? The chances were he could get Dagger and all of the others into an enormous amount of danger...and was he really willing to do such a thing for his own benefit. _Am I just being selfish?_

Zidane frowned and stared up into the sky. The rain delicately fell from the building he stood outside of and onto his already wet face. His hair was damp and he felt his clothes become heavier with the water. Inside he felt his heart become heavier too as he pictured the last days events in his mind.

Freya and the others had assembled outside of the castle, Eiko had gone to investigate. Being as small as she was, it was easy not to spot her among nobles and commoners alike. The sat absent mindedly, each holding their weapon tightly.

"Hey guys!" Eiko exclaimed excitedly. "The mean silver haired dude is there...but he didn't see me." Eiko rushed. "I think we can go now...he won't spot us if we go one by one."

"In pairs." Freya stated simply. "Safer, in case something happens."

The Vivis nodded and set themselves in pairs. Everyone after a few minutes followed each other and set off down to the wedding ceremony. there was no one there at all. Freya checked the time. It was quarter to. Where had everyone gone?

"Are you sure we're in the right pla-" one of the Vivis started.

Guards attacked them from behind and each and every one of the team blacked out, falling to the cold ground slowly. The Alexandrian guards cackled to themselves and heaved them all across their broad shoulders.

"Kadaj will pay us big time for this," one of them said nastily, as the other one nodded emphatically, grunting at the weight of Amarant on his body.

"Let's hurry, the wedding guest are about to arrive!" another guard said, moving into the castle.

"Where do we take them?"

"Dungeon." one guard grunted. They all disappeared into the castle, as the guest arrived out of another door and hastily sat in their seats. The public had been kept at a distance away from the guests, but far away you could make out the faces of the commoners. A stranger in the alleyway watched all of this with shock, but they sighed and made their way through the alleyways and out into the cold rain. They forgot about their previous plans, and only thought of the poor people who had been attacked so ferociously by the cowardly guards.

A/N: SO! Please tell me what you thought...sorry it's so short though, but I want to make this story last as long as possible lol! The next half is already in progress so I shouldn't be too long...in fact, I'm going to bugger off and write it now. Buhbye...: )


	6. If You Open Your Heart Part II

A/N: Sixth chappie! I spent ages (mostly in school lol) thinking of how to end it, and this was the best one so...read and PLEASE, for the love of god, review! It's extremely cheesy but I wouldn't have written it any other way! Fluff fluff fluff...R&R!

_Chapter 6-If You Open Your Heart-Part II_

Dagger was ready. She had resisted putting any make up on because her tears had kept on falling long after she had gotten up. She left her hair down and flowing, just to annoy Kadaj. She sighed deeply, and Beatrix silently collected her and brought her down to the castle entrance. The wedding was being made public, so the people of Alexandria could watch her get married. Soft music was playing as soldiers opened the doors somewhat mournfully, their expressions grim. They knew things would never be the same after this day.

The sky was grey and dim, Kadaj had many stands put up to keep everyone sheltered from the harsh cold rain; but many guests had chose to stand further in, enclosing Dagger even more.

As she stepped out, Steiner took her arm, his face full of shame and sadness, and escorted her up the aisle. The wedding march began to play, and Dagger noticed many of the Alexandrian soldiers had been placed around the border; the public crowd were cut off from the rest, the people who had actually been invited. Her Uncle Cid stood up at the top. He was best man, and thankfully, Cid had been appointed this role by Dagger before the plans had even begun.

"Uncle Cid..." she whispered to herself as he edged nearer, the crowd cheering as she walked up the aisle slowly. The moment lasted forever in her mind, as she imagined her future crushing with every step she took toward _him. _Tears welled in her eyes and her body froze; she would have to spend the rest of her miserable life being a powerless little girl, with an abusive husband who isolated her.

_Am I making the biggest mistake of my life? _

_...I don't know, I don't know what to do..._

_You never know what to do. You're lost. Helpless._

_...Zidane..._

_He won't want to be with you after this, you know he wouldn't want a whimpering little girl to have to rescue all the time. He wants to be left alone._

_...no..._

_Even if he does want you, you're putting him and yourself in great danger. Not to mention the others. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices._

_It's the right choice._

_But what if it's not? I want to follow my heart...why did I sign that stupid contract! I sentenced myself to this!_

_And why should Zidane have to get you out of it?_

_...I should get myself out of it. Take responsibility. But..._

_But?_

_What if something happens? _

_...I don't know..._

Without realising, Dagger had reached the altar and Kadajs side. He stared at her, a fixed grin of malice on his face. She looked at him fearfully and bent her head, not looking at the minister.

"Shall we begin?" his toneless voice called through the crowd, and Dagger could feel his eyes on her. She kept her head down into her bouquet of flowers and focused on not letting her heart get the better of her. She felt her legs weaken as the ceremony began, and resisted the urge to run.

His words droned on and on as Dagger felt one hot tear trickle down her cheek. This was it. She had to decide now.

Suddenly, the minister raised his voice and said, "If anyone objects to the uniting of these two, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Silence rang throughout the crowd. Dagger prayed to herself that someone would shout out, the silence was killing her. Kadaj made a satisfied noise as he looked around at the guests, mostly his own friends and solders.

The minister nodded and opened his book once more. Dagger cursed inwardly and felt her stomach jolt with regret. She should have objected herself, she should run, run away ad never look back, she-

"I OBJECT!" a familiar voice yelled at the top of their voice.

Dagger turned around, bewildered, to see a great airship in the sky, with a ladder of some kind hanging down from it. Her hair flung across her face as the ship built up the wind; she could see a figure from the ladder, jumping onto the ground. She knew who it was.

"Zidane!" she cried. She threw her flowers onto the ground and darted through the crowd which had risen from their seats. Zidane raced up to the altar and picked Dagger up in his arms in a forceful embrace.

"I love you, Dagger." he whispered into her ear, stroking her hair tenderly as he held her close.

"I love you more." she replied with a grin, burying her head into his shoulder. The crowd stood in surprise as they watched the pair, Kadaj fuming behind them.

Zidane smiled. "Not possible." he said simply, wrapping his arms around her small waist. She felt a tear slide down her face, but this time she was crying out of joy.

"Mind if I cut in?" Kadaj snarled, pulling Dagger away by the arm and hauling her to his side. She gasped at his tight grip and tried to wriggle free.

"Get our hands off of her," Zidane warned, clenching his fists. Kadaj merely grunted and pulled out a contract from his pocket, grinning widely.

"I think you'll find I can do whatever I like with her, thanks to this little contract. And you can do nothing about it!" he waved the paper in front of Daggers face mockingly, still grinning evilly at Zidane.

Without warning, Dagger pushed him away and grabbed the contract from his hands, tearing it into tiny pieces. The wind howled and picked up the remains almost dutifully, carrying them away into the air. "Forget it, Kadaj; I'll never marry you!" she screamed in fury, but Kadaj simply smirked.

"And if you don't…who will you marry Garnet? Your birthday, I believe, is only two days away. None of the other suitors will marry you now except me. You have no choice." he said with malice, smiling down on Dagger as she struggled ot come up with an answer.

"I will." Zidane said calmly.

Dagger spun round in disbelief. "W-What? Zidane-"

"I want to marry you, Dagger." he replied, a cheeky smile on his face. Dagger felt dizzy.

"But…I, Zidane…"

Zidane gently took her arm from a shocked Kadaj and pulled her to one side. "Come on Dagger…I love you and I'm not gonna give up on you for some pompous silver haired idiot who couldn't care less about you. I want to be with you, and spend the rest of my life with you. If I left you now, I would regret it for the rest of my life."

Dagger felt tears well in her eyes. Everything he had just said was what she had

dreamed of hearing from the moment she fell in love with the cheeky, brave, daring, sweet, flirty, wonderful Zidane tha had saved her in all the ways a person could be.

"…Ok." she replied shakily, her smile broadening across her face.

"Ok? Did you just say ok?" Zidane said excitedly, unable to believe what he had just done.

Dagger nodded. They hugged each other tightly, which seemed to awaken Kadaj from his trance. The crowd stood, each unable to speak, all they could do was watch in surprise and shock.

"You can't marry her! I-I'm supposed to! GUARDS!" Kadaj yelled in anger, and immediately his on elite soldiers rose to his defense. Dagger and Zidane looked around suddenly. They were surrounded.

Suddenly, a great cry came from the crowd, as Steiner, Beatrix, Freya, Amarant, Eiko, Quina and all of the Vivis ran forward and tackled the soldiers one by one, until there were none left standing. Surprisingly, the crowd cheered.

"Heya guys!" Eiko shouted over the commotion. She silently made her way up to Kadaj, who had not noticed her as he was staring at all of his soldiers lying on the ground in a large pile, and stole the ring effortlessly from his pocket.

"Here ya go, Zidane!" she said happily. Each of the team came out and stood watching Dagger and Zidane, who simply stared back at them, speechless.

"How…how did you all get out? M-My guards…they…" Kadaj burbled in fear, toying with his hands nervously.

"Zidane found us and bailed us out." Amarant said simply. "He saw what your guards did and went to get help."

"Yeah, he got all of his Tantalus friends to come get us!" Eiko said nastily. She pointed up to the Tantalus ship, at which Blank and Marcus stood watching.

"Zidanes friends are nice, they give me food." Quina said happily.

Dagger smiled. She knew her friends would help her. Steiner and Beatrix looked sad as they came closer to the group.

"We're so sorry, Princess." Beatrix said mournfully, her head down. "We never knew that he was doing such things…we're sorry to all of you."

Dagger shook her head. "Believe me, Beatrix, it's not your fault. If I had known…" she turned angrily on Kadaj, who looked now quite terrified. "Never go near my friends again. Never go near my castle again. I want you out of here before I change my mind and have Steiner lock you in the dungeon."

Steiner grinned at this opportunity and ran towards Kadaj, who gasped and bolted as fast as he could away from the town, Steiner happily chasing him along the streets.

"Come back, fiend!"

Everyone laughed as they watched with satisfaction, Steiners heavy armour could still be heard clanking against him as they disappeared out of sight down the streets of Alexandria.

Dagger smiled warmly as Zidane took her hand. He placed the ring in his other palm and looked down at it. He knew what he had said, and he truly meant every word.

The minister, who looked truly traumatized, looked at Dagger for reassurance, his book still clenched firmly in his arms.

"Dagger…will you marry me?" Zidane said, already knowing the answer. Her beautiful face shone with happiness as she nodded emphatically.

"Yes!" she grinned.

Eiko and the others cheered happily and sat down with the rest of the stunned crowd, as the public roared in delight. The minister sighed and referred to a page in his book. "Alright…ah, Mr. …uh…"

"Zidane."

"Do you take Princess Garnet to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Zidane smiled and squeezed Dagger hand, whose heart leapt at these words. "I do."

"And Princess Garnet, do you take Zidane to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Dagger nodded, not taking her eyes away from Zidanes bright face. "I do."

The minister wearily closed his book. "The rings." he stated.

Zidane took the ring that Eiko had given him and placed it gently on Daggers finger. Dagger slowly went to her bouquet which had been thrown on the floor, and carefully sifted through each of the flowers until she found the ring buried inside one of them, golden and sparkling. She, smiling, placed the ring on Zidanes finger.

"The couple has made their declarations, and now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The crowd screamed and shouted in glee as Zidane moved towards Dagger, and lightly kissed her, holding her close. Dagger smiled and kissed him back, a tear escaping her eye.

Zidane seemed to notice and pulled away from her slowly. "No more of that, Dagger." he warned jokingly, brushing the tear from her face. Dagger giggled.

They kissed again, as their friends watched with happiness; the Tantalus crew up on their ship looked down on their favourite bandit Zidane, as he finally found his place to call home. It was here, at Daggers side.

"Thank you." Dagger whispered into Zidanes ear as they held each other. Zidane frowned, hoping she wouldn't cry again. "For saving me again." she said softly, her hands gripping Zidanes back tightly. He brought his hands up to her head, and ran his fingers through her soft long hair.

"You saved me Dagger. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Or your song." he muttered.

They held each other for a long time, as many of the people watching cried with gladness and sorrow at the same time. Their two friends had finally found one another once again; and this time it was perfect. The rain cleared and the sun tore through the grey clouds, as dagger and Zidane walked hand in hand back into the castle. This time it was right, and they were where they wanted to be. Together.

The end…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Kawaii, no? Please please please please tell me what you thought. This is the end of the story, capishe? You must give me your opinions now! Unless I decide to do an epilogue…which I might. What did you think anyway? Tell me or I will cry…Wow…can't believe I actually finished it. sad face


	7. Place of Memory

A/N: Heya, I'm back! This is the epilogue for my story, hope you like? Oh, just wanted to say though, did anyone notice that the stranger in chappie 5 is in fact Zidane? No? Oh well...R&R!

_Epilogue: Place of Memory_

_2 years later..._

Dagger woke with a start. The light shone brightly into her bedroom and she frowned as she realised the time.

"Zidane..." she whispered softly, turning over as quietly as possible, to the soundly sleeping figure of her husband. She delicately touched his face and pushed his hair away, tucking it behind his ear. She smiled. _It's hard to believe all of this has happened..._she thought as she looked down on Zidane, his breathing slow and deep as he slept, his face innocent as always and peaceful.

"Zidane, wake up." she urged, lightly touching his bare shoulder. He moved slightly and groaned, but refused to open his eyes. Dagger grinned. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Meh." he replied shortly, opening one of his eyes. "It's not time already, is it?"

Dagger nodded, still smiling at her cute companion. He noticed and effortlessly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, holding her close. She giggled as she brushed against his familiar chest, he kissed her forehead softly.

"We can't." she mumbled gently. "We have to get ready."

"Five more minutes." Zidane said cheekily, holding Dagger even tighter. She smiled against him.

"No, Zidane-"

"Two more minutes." he replied with a grin, lightly placing his forehead against Daggers and looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"...alright."

Zidane cheered jokingly in victory, which made them both laugh together. Dagger looked up at Zidane suddenly, her eyes bright and alert.

"Hey...you know today is two years since..."

"I came back, I know." he replied tenderly.

"It's funny, time's just flown by...I still feel like...like it was just yesterday you came back."

"Yeah, me too. Time flies when you have fun." Zidane said happily, kissing Dagger on the lips. Dagger smiled and relaxed in his arms, forgetting all about the time.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Dagger and Zidane leapt to their feet at once, and quickly scrambled for their clothes. Dagger bolted the lock on the door while putting on a vest to cover herself. Out of breath, she threw Zidane's clothes at him that he was rapidly searching for.

"Uh, be there in two minutes Steiner!" Dagger rushed, frantically scanning the room for her dress.

"Your Highness, is anything the matter? Are you alright in there? I'm coming in!"

"NO!" Dagger shouted anxiously, still scanning the room and pulling the bed covers away to locate it. "Steiner, I'm fine, everything is fine." Suddenly she stopped and went to the door.

"Steiner! You're about to get married and you're standing out here asking if I'm ok!" she said, her hands on her hips. She unbolted the lock and held the door ajar so Steiner could only see her face. "Get down there right now! You shouldn't be up here asking about me, this is your big day!"

Steiner, shocked, silently nodded and ran down the flight of stairs without a backward glance. He was wearing a black tuxedo, but Dagger knew his armour was underneath. She grinned as she closed the door and began her search once more.

Zidane stopped her in his tracks. He was fully dressed and held out her gown in front of her. She grinned and took it from him gratefully.

"That was close," he smiled, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" the priest said happily, closing his bible and smiling at the couple.

Beatrix looked beautiful, her long white dress reached the ground and her slender figure fitted perfectly. She grinned and a stray tear fell from her eye. A blushing Steiner smiled back and they leaned towards each other, as their friends watched the pair begin their journey together.

"It's so...b-b-beautiful!" Eiko gasped, holding back tears of joy. Dagger smiled comfortingly and handed her a tissue secretly, chuckling to herself at Eiko's youth. Zidane sat deep in thought, but clearly happy for them.

Everyone applauded as the bride and groom happily walked back down the aisle hand in hand, leading the rest of the group out into the gardens where their party would begin. Zidane and Dagger followed the crowd last, looking at the beautifully prepared altar and the decorations Beatrix had specifically asked for. "It's so beautiful," Dagger said, looking around. Zidane nodded.

"Hey Let's get goin'." he said, watching the people outside waiting for them. "They're waiting."

Dagger nodded and followed him out the door. The crowd began to make speeches one by one, going from the Knights of Pluto to some of Beatrix's soldiers who looked very tearful as they said their kind words. Dagger looked around as the endless procession of speeches took them into the night, the sky darkening and stars beginning to dot the sky. Dagger quietly placed her 'toasting glass' of wine on the nearest table and slipped out of the crowd. Zidane noticed her absence and followed her after a moment of watching her graceful body vanish in the swarm of guests.

Dagger walked slowly to the fountain and sat down on its edge, watching the water fall gracefully as the night closed in. faint cheers came from the wedding party, it seemed they were cutting the cake. Dagger felt happy for them, but she wanted to be alone for just a moment. She had done the same thing at this time of year, where she could look into the water and drift off into old memories and feelings of the past. It felt wonderful to be able to be with Zidane every day, when for so long she had believed she would never see him again.

Dagger lost herself in her reflection, the water trickled through her fingers absent mindedly and the sound lulled her into her deep thoughts.

Zidane approached her silently, watching her beautiful figure silhouetted in the moonlight. She turned hastily as she saw a familiar reflection in the water.

"Zidane," she whispered; a smile on her face.

He grinned back and held out his hand for her. She accepted and they began to walk back to the wedding party hand in hand. Suddenly music began to play faintly, and Steiner and his bride led the rest in a dance. Zidane stopped and turned to dagger.

He bent down on one knee and with a cheeky smile looked up into dagger's eyes, his hand on his chest. "May I have this dance?"

Dagger giggled and curtseyed jokingly, "It would be my honour," she said, as Zidane grinned and took her hand.

Zidane placed his arm around her small waist and gently laid the other on her head, stroking her hair fondly. Dagger placed her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest, feeling safe in his arms once more.

_Looking at the pages of my life  
Faded memories of me and you  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
We've been around the block a time or two  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
Ask me how we've come this far  
The answer's written in my eyes_

Dagger smiled as Zidane pulled her close, slowly spinning around to the music. His hand brushed her back and played with the ends of her hair affectionately, making her tingle.

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you_

The music continued as Dagger and Zidane lost themselves in each others arms, as dagger looked up into Zidanes big blue eyes and stared into them longer than she could remember. A small smile fell upon her porcelain face as fireworks suddenly sparkled in the air, bright greens and pinks dazzled in the black sky as cheers came from the crowd.

_You can take this world away  
You're everything I am  
Just read the lines upon my face  
I'm all about lovin' you_

"I love you, Dagger." Zidane said suddenly, his eyes boring into hers with sudden devotion and care. Dagger's heart leapt, it still felt amazing even after so long to hear Zidane speak those words.

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

"I love you too." she murmured, the same adoration and emotion in her voice. He kissed her, as the music played and the fireworks pursued, the colours reflecting on Alexandria's waters and its people. The crowd continued to cheer and applaud Steiner and Beatrix, who were still dancing alone, just like Zidane and Dagger, the fireworks cascading across the now starry night sky, andthe moon shining bright upon the people below.

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you _

All about lovin' you…

The End

A/N: OMG! Can you believe that I actually finished a goddamn story? Hope you enjoyed and thank you to the people that reviewed and supported the story from the beginning. Hopefully it wasn't a disappointing ending; they're still in lurve aw!


End file.
